The Mole: Thunder Cross
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Twelve Mario characters sign up for a game of 'The Mole'. With up to a million Coins up for grabs, the players aim to earn as much money as they can. But only one can win it all, and one player isn't who the others think that person is. Sans one, who discovers a clue as to that player's identity via a clue found pre-game. Hosted by the Amethyst Angel. Rated K plus for miscues.
1. 1-1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic got its inspiration from a trio of krisetchers fanfics. All references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 1: Introductions**

It all started one day in the Mushroom World, where an unknown, extremely beautiful female was sitting in front of a TV holding an XBOX 360 controller in her hands and a headset on her left ear playing a game against a few unseen people. She had predominantly red hair longer than her height even considering the very high heels she had on, which contained numerous highlights in a 60% amethyst, 40% pink alignment and also contained a pair of ribbons, a flower-embroidered hairband, and two bulbous hair clips. Her eyes were a sparkly azure color, surrounded by some violet silver eyeshadow, and her lips had a pearl pink tone to them. As for her outfit, it consisted of a wine red tube top that exposed so much of her midriff it could be considered a strapless sports bra, plus a pair of cream-colored pants with a wine red sash at her waist area, white lace-frilled socks, and a pair of amethyst purple 8.5 inch heel, 3.25 inch platform sandals; on a small table next to her was an XF-LS9 scouter with a wine red lens.

"Thanks for the cover, Jet." the girl said, into a microphone attached to the headset, as a figure by the gamertag 'NeosZ07' took out the nearest enemy player in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer match she was playing.

"Hey, i was the only one who noticed that person despite my brother Storm being closest to your position." Jet said in response; he had been somewhere on the other side of the 'Scrapyard' map armed with an M21 EBR to the redhead's character, explaining the one-hit KO he landed on the enemy nearest the redhead.

"Uh, Anise, you do know the camera's rolling? Don't you think you should be waiting for the contestants?" a cameraman asked the redhead.

This caught the girl, XQ's Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, by surprise. Turning toward the cameraman while moving the mic on her headset into a standby position, she asked a question reminiscent of Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin.

"Really?" (this was to the first question, about the cameras rolling). Then a British voice was heard coming from the TV.

" 'Mission accomplished. Good work!' " Anise quickly turned back to the TV, re-engaging her headset's mic; just in time to see that her team, Task Force 141, had won the game 7500 to 4200 by means of reaching the score limit. Then it turned to a 'Game Winning Killcam' showing the interface of a chopper gunner, the gamertag underneath reading 'Kobra Operative', ending the match.

"Who called in the chopper gunner? Storm?"

"Called it!" came a different male voice, that of Storm Brazie, XQ Captain Jet's younger brother.

"Uh, guys, i gotta go. Got a group of characters inbound to my location. Might take a few days to get this game over with."

"Oh, yeah, i forgot you're hosting the newest season of 'The Mole'. Don't forget about the special second prize." came a third voice, this one female; the lobby screen indicated the source was gamertag 'LuckyStar001'.

"Gotcha Kaelynne." Then a fourth voice, another female, spoke up.

"Make sure to keep your Psychic powers in check." This time the source was gamertag 'Flaredge07MH'.

"Roger that, Naja." With that, Anise signed off from her game and headed outside to the nearby beach, waiting for the contestants. Then the first helo landed. Inside was a platinum-blonde female wearing a pair of star-shaped earrings, a turquoise hairband enabling her to see out of both eyes (as the hairband was holding back a bang that usually blocked her right eye completely), a turquoise floor-length dress that exposed her shoulders, and silver four inch heel pumps. In her hand was a piece of paper that read 'The Mole: THunder Cross', the 'TH' in thunder not only suspiciously capitalized, but also pink with two gold circles on either side of the T.

'**Player 1: Rosalina Brazie**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: September 10**'

"So i'm the first contestant here." Rosalina said to Anise.

"Yeah, the only other people besides me are the cameramen and the production crew. The next contestant should be here soon." No sooner had she said that when the second helo touched down. Out came a Toad with a pink mushroom cap with white spots, a pink dress, and a pair of gold earrings that looked suspiciously like the gold circles on the T in 'Thunder' on the sheet of paper Rosalina was holding.

'**Player 2: Toadiko Harris**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: June 6**'

"How many more are coming?" Toadiko asked.

"I'm thinking another ten." Anise said in response; that was when the third helo touched down. Out of it came two people: one of them looked like a Koopa with a spiky shell, wearing a bandana with fangs painted on it, and a ponytail of red hair, while the other one was a female with auburn hair that reached her waist and was in a rainbow dress.

'**Player 3: Bowser Koopa Jr.**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: August 24**'

'**Player 4: Timpani Davidson**

**Age: 22**

**Birthday: February 28**'

"Man, that was a long ride. Feels good to be back on the ground." Bowser Jr., the youngest kid of the Koopa King, Bowser, said. "Although, i've been on long air rides before, with that one air vehicle and the airships."

"How much longer before the next helo shows up?" Timpani asked.

"Actually, the next group is on a boat that should be here in a few seconds." Anise responded; sure enough, five seconds later a boat made it to the area where the others were waiting. Six figures were on the boat and proceeded to climb off. The first one was somewhat similar to Bowser Jr., with a spiky shell; however, this one seemed female, wearing a few gold bracelets on her wrists, a bow on her head, and pink pumps.

'**Player 5: Wendy Koopa**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: December 19**'

Next one off was what looked like a purplish cloud-like being, with bluish hair and a pearl necklace around her neck.

'**Player 6: Flurrie McCloud**

**Age: 28**

**Birthday: July 3**'

The next person off the boat was over 6 feet tall, and skinny as a beanpole. His outfit consisted of a purple long-sleeved shirt with black overalls, a purple cap with a yellow-orange upside-down 'L' inside a white circle on the front, a pair of gloves with the same upside-down 'L' on them, and red elf-like shoes; he also had a mustache that started straight before jutting upwards.

'**Player 7: Waluigi Wallace**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: March 9**'

Following the tall guy off the boat was a monkey-like being. All he had on was a red cap and shirt.

'**Player 8: Diddy Kong**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: May 30**'

Next off was what looked like a small ghost, unaffected by the sunlight.

'**Player 9: Boo Spectra**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: January 2**'

Boo was followed by a girl off the boat, gender easily identified by the sound of her high heels. This girl, brunette, had on a purple dress based more on Daisy's, with an occasional element from that of Peach, and purple four inch pumps.

'**Player 10: Eclair Johnson**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: April 16**'

"Is this everyone?" Waluigi asked immediately after the boat left.

"Nope. Got two more coming. They should be here any minute now." Rosalina, having been the first contestant there, responded. One minute passed when the final helo landed (with the wind coming from the whirling propellor on top making Waluigi chase his cap for a few minutes) and the final two contestants exited. One of them was a Lakitu with a green mohawk and shades, while the other was a Koopa with a gold shell and different shades.

'**Player 11: Lakilester Bennett**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: November 8**'

'**Player 12: KP Pete**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: October 17**'

"Hey, where'd Waluigi run off to?" Flurrie asked. Waluigi returned at that moment, his cap back on his head.

"Remind me to hold my cap down next time a helo shows up." he said once he got there. That was when Toadiko turned to Rosalina.

"Hey, miss, what's your name? Mine's Toadiko. Toadiko Harris." Rosalina didn't respond. Toadiko then noticed Rosalina was holding a piece of paper in her hand. That was when Anise walked over.

"Gee, Rosalina, the game hasn't even started yet and you've already found a clue concerning the identity of the answer to this show's main question."

"And what question is that?" Lakilester asked.

Anise paused for dramatic effect.

"Who... is... the Mole?"


	2. 1-2: Meteor Rush

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references, except for a select few, belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 2: Meteor Rush**

"Okay, since everyone's here, follow me so we can get the first mission underway." Anise said, and with that they were off on an uphill climb that led to them reaching a cliff of over 2000 feet between the edge of said cliff and the ground below, where a warp pipe had been placed.

"HOLY CRAP! That's one steep cliff!" Toadiko stated, in a complete panic due to fear of heights. Bowser Jr. was staring at the cliff with a different thought on his mind.

'_If we have to jump off this cliff i'm going first. Maybe i can even pull off the jump when none of my competition is looking._' he thought.

"_Please_ tell me we're not jumping off this cliff." the Toad girl requested of the host.

"Actually, you are." This made Toadiko turn pale. "Welcome to the first mission of the game. I call it 'Meteor Rush'. 15000 coins will be added to the team pot if everyone jumps, but if even one person decides not to jump, you earn nothing. And for safety reasons, at the bottom is a warp pipe with lots of slowdown panels inside it that'll make coming out the other end of the pipe be as if you're simply climbing out of it. Unless _somebody_," here, Anise stole a glance at Toadiko that only Rosalina caught, "tries to disable a few of them; fortunately a super-strong net is up just in case that does happen. But first, we gotta figure out the jump order." With that, the group of thirteen (twelve contestants and the host) started trekking back a few yards; Bowser Jr. quickly turned around halfway along, returned to the cliff, and jumped silently. Nobody knew he had jumped already; they all had their backs turned, and his return to the edge of the cliff was masked by the sound of the heels Rosalina, Eclair, and Anise were wearing sounding on the pavement.

"So, who's first?" Timpani asked. That was when Anise noticed something.

"There's only eleven here. Someone must've jumped while none of us were looking."

"And the sound of the high heels five of us have on making contact with the pavement must've given whoever jumped the perfect cover to sneak back to the edge of the cliff unnoticed." Rosalina added.

"Uh, Rosalina, i think the most likely sources of that are you, Anise, and Eclair; Wendy's pumps increase her rather short height by about maybe an inch at most and my heels are wedges." Timpani stated.

"Timpani's got a point on that one. Though Anise might've given whoever jumped more cover alone than you and me combined, as her heels are platform sandals and we're both in non-platform pumps. After all, stiletto heels have the worst stealth level of high heels; wedges have almost the best level, depending on the appearance of the wedge heels in question." Eclair told the platinum-blonde.

"Hey, Hannah, is there a player at your end?" Anise asked into a communicator on her left wrist.

"You mean height around your knees in those XJR 877 Series heels you have on, ponytail of red hair, spiked shell, and bandanna with fangs on it?"

"So it was Bowser Jr. who jumped unnoticed by us. He must've planned that trick and used the sound of the heels me and two of his fellow contestants have on to pull it off."

**JUMP COUNT: 1/12**

"Okay, everyone, since Bowser Jr. already jumped when none of us were looking, who's going second?" Diddy had already just gone airborne into his jump the moment Anise finished her question.

'_Boy, some of these guys are a bit jumpy for this challenge. Hopefully someone hesitates before they jump._' a pale Toadiko thought to herself, just as Wendy and Waluigi jumped one after the other; Waluigi had waited long enough so that in the slowdown portion via a pre-placed warp pipe he wouldn't end up hitting Wendy from behind even with the pink pumps she had on.

**JUMP COUNT: 4/12**

"Bunch of jumpy people, aren't they?" Timpani asked, just as Flurrie jumped herself. Toadiko got even more frightened of going through with the jump after each competitor jumped off the cliff. KP Pete and Lakilester jumped next, almost simultaneously; KP Pete accelerated faster by withdrawing into his shell three seconds into his freefall.

**JUMP COUNT: 7/12**

Timpani decided she would be the next to jump, following Boo doing so himself; she jumped in a shooting star press motion, and Eclair, who jumped ten seconds after her, executed a Swanton Bomb-inspired jump. By this point Toadiko was so scared she could have possibly had an accident in her dress.

**JUMP COUNT: 10/12**

"Okay, since there's only two of you left i'll do a five coin toss to see who gets to go last." Anise said, pulling out five Earth U.S. quarters. Within three seconds the coins were airborne.

"HEADS!" Rosalina yelled out, before Toadiko could say anything. Much to the shock of the Toad girl but the excitement of the platinum-blonde human girl, all five coins landed on heads.

"That was totally rigged. Two of those coins looked surely like they would've been tails." the Toad girl yelled at Anise. The host put her hands up defensively.

"Okay, i MAY have pulled a little luck-breaker trick one of my XQ teammates taught me on that one."

"It was Kaelynne, wasn't it?" Rosalina asked. Toadiko was still unsure.

"BALONEY! She may have Psychically manipulated them." That was when Toadiko was taken to the edge of the cliff. She somehow didn't know Rosalina had followed her (on account of the platinum-blonde using her levitation powers to do so).

"You're gonna have to push me off to get me to go, 'cause there's no chance in quack i'm jumping." Toadiko said; the next sound out of her mouth was a high-pitched scream as Rosalina had indeed pushed her off, legitimately because the Toad girl had given a reason for the platinum-blonde to push her. Then Toadiko entered the warp pipe, managing to disable a few slowdown panels on her way out.

"You might want to go on ahead; Toadiko may have disabled a few slowdown panels on her way out as a way to get back at me for that legitimate push. There might be so few panels active that i might miss the safety net that was put in place for that possibility." Rosalina told Anise.

"Good point." Anise then flared a wine red aura and took off, followed by Rosalina jumping herself. Sure enough, Rosalina ended up missing the safety net but used some of her powers to levitate her way back to the group without any issues. That was when Anise landed.

"Must've remembered some of your powers on the way down, i take it." Anise told the platinum-blonde Rosalina, who nodded. "Okay, since everyone jumped, that's fifteen thousand coins to the team pot."

"OH, COME ON! I was pushed down the cliff!" Toadiko yelled.

"Yeah, but you said before the push that it was the only way you'd take the drop." Rosalina retorted.

"Rosalina's right on that one, Toadiko."

**Team Pot:**

**15,000 Coins**

"Okay, since everyone's down here we can head to the next challenge. And this one can possibly determine who has their stuff with them for the first two days." Wendy paled at these words.


	3. 1-3: Piranha Riddles

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Although certain elements of this story are of my own creation, every other notable reference belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 3: Piranha Riddles**

It took the group fifteen minutes to reach the second challenge's location. Twelve Warp Pipes were aligned in a circle; eleven of them were green and the twelfth one gold. The contestants' bags were held on mysterious devices circling above the pipes, and a safe distance away was a control panel at which a blonde girl sat (Bowser Jr. recognized her as Hannah, who had informed Anise about his stealthy jump the previous challenge). One contestant was noticeably pale, but this time it was Wendy, not Toadiko.

"Welcome, contestants, to the second challenge of Episode 1. As you can see, your bags are hovering over a group of twelve Warp Pipes. The eleven green ones each contain a Piranha Plant, while the fate of the bag that enters the gold pipe is currently unknown. Due to the presence of the Piranha Plants, this challenge is called 'Piranha Riddles'. Each of you gets one minute to solve a riddle, and whether you can answer it within that time limit or not determines whether your bag is saved or not, along with five thousand coins for each bag returned to its owner. Up first is Wendy." Anise explained to the contestants, and then the Koopaling picked up a card with her riddle on it.

'_What gets wetter the more you dry?_' Wendy's riddle card said.

"This one's easy. A towel." she said.

"Correct! One bag saved, so that's five thousand coins to be added to the team pot at the end." Anise said before nodding to Hannah; with the push of a button, the unknown mechanism holding Wendy's bag floated to her and released her bag once the Koopaling had her arms on it. "Next up is Toadiko."

'_Everyone wants to be rid of these, but it's necessary in order to use a computer._' Toadiko read off her card silently.

"A mouse."

"Correct! Two bags are now in safety." With that, the mechanism holding Toadiko's bag flew to the Toadette and, once her arms were around the bag, released it. "Timpani is next."

'_My fiery touch is widely heard anywhere but deep in the ocean._' Timpani's card read.

"A volcano."

"Correct again! Three bags have been recovered." Timpani then grabbed her bag, and then the next riddle solver's name was mentioned.

"Going fourth, Bowser Jr."

'_One in the same, you can only see me in yourself._'

"Your reflection."

"Four down. Diddy goes next." Bowser Jr. was then given his bag, increasing the pot's additions to 20000.

'_Rmuohmos Dmoikgn_'

"What the he- OH! It's an anagram. And this one stands for Mushroom Kingdom." Diddy read off; the mechanism holding his bag then floated to him and he recovered the bag.

"Next up is Rosalina."

'_Man, i wonder what riddle i'm gonna get. If it's a very tough one, that alteration on the mechanism holding my bag oughta refrain the drop until the gold pipe is where it'll fall in._' thought the platinum-blonde; she had seen Anise cast a Color-Change Charm on the Warp Pipe that didn't contain a Piranha Plant a month beforehand and altered the mechanism that was designated for her bag so that the gold pipe would be the only pipe her bag could possibly fall in.

'_What has no wheels, hovers a few inches off the ground, and is powered by air?_'

'_DANG, this one's hard. What're the odds Anise thought up this one based on a prior experience?_' Rosalina thought. She then started thinking what the answer could be, but wasn't drawing any possible answers that could be correct. About one minute later the mechanism holding the platinum-blonde's bag started to release over a green, Piranha Plant-occupied pipe, when it suddenly glitched. It kept glitching over each pipe before finally letting go over the gold one.

'_Did you, by any chance, alter that mechanism so that the gold pipe was the only eligible target?_' Anise Psychically asked Rosalina.

'_That's cause i saw you cast a Color-Change Charm on that pipe after stating it wouldn't have a Piranha Plant in it due to not being ready to go. And besides, it probably leads to a secret underground XQ base in which the contents will be shifted to a larger, capsulated bag on account of extra outfits in case some liquid gets splattered on my dress; i only brought one reserve with me._' Rosalina responded in the Psychic communication that nobody else heard.

'_Oh yeah, i remember hearing you two days before that saying you'd only bring one reserve. I'm surprised you actually had such an alteration device to cover that possibility before i could get 487 to grab one two days ago. Then again, the day before that one Jet informed me of the alteration device having been installed already via his scouter._'

'_He STILL uses the XF-ZR1 model, doesn't he?_'

'_Yeah, even after most everyone else has upgraded theirs to at least RS4; mine's an LS9 model, which R.J. talked me into using since that's her preferred scouter model as well._'

'_And as for the riddle i got, i actually knew the answer immediately to be an Extreme Gear airboard, but i acted as if i had no idea to see if that alteration worked. You came up with that riddle from a prior experience, didn't ya?_'

'_Actually, yes. I happen to have an Extreme Gear airboard myself. Amethyst Star, designed by XQ Gear Tech with some help from me. My method of transportation on my second-ever XQ mission._' During this Psychic conversation between Anise and Rosalina, Hannah had taken over assigning who went when in the order; Eclair and Waluigi had recovered their bags successfully, while Boo wasn't as lucky. KP Pete was taking his turn and successfully recovered his bag, then it was Lakilester's turn. He succeeded in saving his bag in five seconds, and Flurrie would do so herself on her turn with seven seconds to spare.

**Team Pot**

**15,000 Coins**

**(plus) 50,000 Coins**

**Total: 65,000 Coins**

"Okay, everyone, follow me. Lunchtime!" Anise said, just as Bowser Jr.'s tummy growled in hunger. They headed to a Toad Town restaurant, where they were sorted into three groups of four; Table One was Bowser Jr., Wendy, Lakilester, and KP Pete, Table Two was Diddy, Waluigi, Flurrie, and Boo, and Table Three (with a fake spider placed beneath it beforehand by one of the four assigned to it, which was caught by Anise) was Eclair, Toadiko, Timpani, and Rosalina. At first lunch went by peacefully, until Toadiko decided to check under the table for a note left by the Mole.

"SPIDER!" she yelled, springing up and bumping her head on the table; Eclair had left to get a refill of her drink, Timpani was sipping hers and Toadiko's was empty, but Rosalina wasn't as lucky as her own drink was knocked off the table and spilled all over her dress considering the angle between her seat, her drink, and where Toadiko hit her head on the table's underside. Before anyone could react, Rosalina took off running, her face in her arms, and Anise promptly rushed into the area.

"What happened?" she said.

"I got scared by a spider under the table and accidentally knocked Rosalina's drink all over her dress." Toadiko said, shaken up by the spider. Anise promptly grabbed her by the arm and suddenly took off into the air once the two had left the restaurant, searching for Rosalina. Due to the aerial search, they found her in five minutes.

"Seriously, Toadiko, how could you think that was a real spider? I saw you put it there in the first place, you of all players should've known it was fake."

"Thanks for confirming my suspicions on her." Rosalina said from out of the blue; Anise promptly blushed in embarrassment knowing she had just accidentally given a player a one-way ticket to victory. '_Although i was told by the producers this was when i was supposed to reveal it to the audience; Rosalina must have better hearing than i thought._' the host added in her mind.

"Toadiko, you can head back to the others; do NOT reveal anything about this conversation other than that the spider was fake. I'll stay here with Rosalina for a bit, cheer her up if i can." With that, Toadiko left. Anise then turned to Rosalina.

"So this is what you meant for deciding to alter that mechanism for the gold pipe only."

"Yeah. Especially if someone decides to be a smart-aleck and uses a Zelkorix move on me. That gold pipe led to a secret underground XQ base, didn't it."

"Sure did, as Naja suggested it. Apparantly she wanted more secret bases than just the main one in Zelixena, in the event a meeting was needed and someone didn't want to return to the main base."

"Good point, and that'll make tracking any enemies down easier if they're right in front of where the entrance is. By the way, who's this R.J. person you mentioned in the Psychic conversation we had during the previous challenge?"

"Oh, her. She's the older of my first set of twin daughters. Her full name is Rochelle Jade Azeat, but she prefers R.J. whenever my ZK3 teammates are around, since their middle names are where i got the R.J. part from."

"Wait, if you're married, why are you still using your maiden name?"

"That's because there's currently ten with some spelling of the Brazie surname in XQ; Jet and his five siblings, plus my younger ZK3 teammate, who spells the surname differently, two totally unrelated girls, and that Janelle girl Jet created himself."

"I take it Jet's the one you're married to."

"Yeah, he is. However, R.J. and her twin sister K.J. were actually born seven years prior to the marriage; i wanted to experience it beforehand especially after all of Alpha's rape schemes on Jade."

"Sounds like you're the middle member of this ZK3 trio in terms of age. But what's this other Jade girl's first name?"

"For the question, her first name is Dawn. As for the age-related bit, yes, i am the middle one; Jade's a few years younger than me while Rochelle - her first name's Peach - is about eight and a half months older. It was the session with Jet that led to R.J. and K.J. where i devised a challenge concerning his endurance level, while Rochelle gave up her virginity to Jet's brother Storm after a close call a few years prior in which Jade and two other victims of Alpha's schemes managed to save it; my challenge was completed by a then-seventeen-year-old girl, only just recently knocked up, named Rosa Copeland, who had almost no knowledge of XQ whatsoever at the time. All she knew at that time was that Jet is the XQ captain, and there was an agent 103, who confirmed her successful completion of that challenge due to being the closest to where she tackled it." At this point the topic of the conversation returned to the game of 'The Mole', as Anise pulled out a turquoise journal, numbered 7, from inside her jacket.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be crucial to my success in this game." Rosalina said after looking at it.

"Sure is, and i slipped something in there that'll enable you to not even take this first quiz and still move on." Taking a look inside, Rosalina found about halfway into the journal a green card.

"WOW! An exemption! Better hide this up my sleeve so the others don't know i have it until the elimination sequence."

"Good idea. And speaking of the others, we should get back to them. Someone might be worried."

"Right."

Nothing much else happened that day, except for Wendy telling off Toadiko about the spider incident. Dinner passed without any major incidents, despite Toadiko and Diddy getting into a fight over journal 2 that Diddy won; Toadiko then literally ripped journal 11 trying to snatch it from Lakilester.

'_What is Toadiko really up to? First she fights Diddy for his journal, and then rips mine in half trying to snatch it from me after losing the fight. She definitely seems Mole-ish to me._' Lakilester thought.

"Okay, everyone, i've got seven rooms booked for you all."

"Seven? Normally when someone's rooming alone there's an odd number of players left."

"Yeah, but after what Toadiko did earlier we're putting her alone in a room. Just so you know all your rooms are on different floors. On the second floor, in room 223, is Bowser Jr. and Wendy."

"Is that 'cause we're related?" Wendy asked; Bowser Jr. had already grabbed the key to that room and dragged Wendy with him.

"On the third floor, in room 384, is Waluigi and Lakilester." The two simply nodded, Waluigi took the key, and they headed to their room.

"On the fourth floor, in room 455, is KP Pete and Flurrie." KP Pete recieved the key and then left for the elevator with Flurrie, talking about the aftermath of Mario's adventure chasing the X-Nauts.

"Floor five, room 522, is Eclair and Timpani." With that the two girls left for the elevators after getting their room's key.

"Room 601, on the sixth floor, is Diddy and Boo." Boo simply flew up through the cieling while Diddy started speeding up the stairs, key in hand.

"How many floors does this hotel have?" Toadiko asked.

"Nine. You're rooming alone in room 999."

'_AW, COME ON! Why did i have to get stuck on the highest floor?_' Toadiko thought. Looking defeated, she left. This left Rosalina.

"So, which floor am i gonna be on?" the platinum-blonde asked.

"You're actually on the bottom floor, for proximity to the area where we can get that dress you currently have on back to its original state at the game's start. Room 109." At that, once everyone was in their assigned rooms, they all went to sleep.


	4. 1-4: Minigame Mayhem

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Certain references are of my own idea; the rest belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 4: Minigame Mayhem**

The morning of day 2 of The Mole got off to an eventful start as someone decided to trick Toadiko's room's door into a sheer drop, and the Toadette clearly fell for it.

'_MAN, i can't believe that actually worked!_' the unknown someone thought.

"Who's the wise guy who monkeyed with the angle of my room?" Toadiko yelled at the group of ten once she got back inside the hotel lobby; Rosalina had yet to exit her room (coincidentally on the same floor). The Toadette immediately accused Wendy on account of her having done magic spells before, then turned her attention to Bowser Jr. since he shared a room with Wendy and was related to her after she denied it.

"What's all the yelling about?" a female voice asked the group; the source was Rosalina, having just exited her room.

'_High odds that dress she's in is the same one from yesterday, only having gone through the wash in the middle of the night to fix that fake-spider-induced spill._' Wendy thought. That was when Anise entered.

"Everyone, come with me. I've got the next mission set up and ready." she said to the contestants. The group then entered some sort of virtual reality chamber. Set on the screen was the interface of a Mario Party minigame. Specifically Snowball Summit.

'_SWEET! I LOVE this minigame. Hopefully i'm not in the group playing it, though, due to my dress._' Rosalina thought.

"Welcome to Mission 3: Minigame Mayhem. Three minigames will be played, in groups of four determined by seating arrangements yesterday for lunch. First up is Snowball Summit. Group 1, which will be playing this minigame, is Bowser Jr., Wendy, KP Pete, and Lakilester. Everyone else, your job is to guess the winner, and you have to hope that winner is one of two people chosen. Ten thousand Coins for each successful guess. But once the players are inside the minigame, you have twenty seconds to decide."

"Well, in that case," Rosalina said, "i'm thinking the winner will be between Bowser Jr. and Wendy; they have visible claws on their hands, which could make packing the snow for the snowballs easier." Everyone else nodded to the platinum-blonde's statement. Something was abuzz in Waluigi's head, however.

'_Oh, sure, they choose a group with no combined Mario Party experience, whereas I have some; Mario Party 3, in which Snowball Summit is a minigame, was my Mario Party debut._' the purple-clad sneakster thought. Five seconds later the minigame began; within ten seconds Lakilester was eliminated via a massive snowball made by Bowser Jr. while KP Pete had a much smaller snowball countered by one of Wendy's. Wendy would later fall herself, after KP Pete scored her when she was on the edge of the summit, but Bowser Jr. scored the ten thousand Coin winner catching him from behind.

"Bowser Jr. has won the first minigame, and as he was one of the picks to win, ten thousand Coins will be added to the team pot. The next minigame is gonna be played by Group 2, consisting of Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Flurrie, and Boo. However, this one is a LOT trickier, as the minigame is Moped Mayhem."

"Uh-oh." Lakilester said, knowing the odds of successfully winning ten thousand Coins from this minigame was a one-in-fifteen chance.

"How about Flurrie and Diddy Kong?" Toadiko suggested.

"Definitely no on Flurrie. Diddy Kong's a question mark. Waluigi and Boo seem like better choices." Timpani said.

"But those two have experience. Diddy Kong and Flurrie, final answer." Anise heard this. The decision didn't matter; on lap 2, Peach got loose trying to pass Shy Guy for thirteenth, fell, and triggered a seventeen-rider crash that caught all four Mole players, plus all but one default Mario Party 8 character: eventual winner Luigi, who was ahead of the crash.

"I guess the decision didn't matter. But seriously, i think that was sabotage; i've played Mario Party 8 before and nobody is supposed to crash like Peach did." Bowser Jr. said to the group. Rosalina nodded, having seen Toadiko sneak into the control zone to trigger the wreck.

"Five thousand Coins, on account of a sabotage-induced wreck that caught all four players. Group 3, which is Toadiko, Timpani, Rosalina, and Eclair, are now up. Minigame is Fish Upon a Star."

"Hmm. According to what i know, none of these four even appeared in a Mario Party yet. Key word, 'yet'; there's a Mario Party game in the works for the 3DS in which Rosalina makes an appearance, albeit as an NPC. Toadiko's got the obvious edge in terms of her small size and the fact her shoes are basically a generic Toad-based pair compared to everyone else's heels." Lakilester said.

"Get the right angle on a kick, in the cases of Rosalina and Eclair, and their heels can cause extra damage due to being stilettos; Timpani stated herself on mentioning that bit that her heels are wedges." Waluigi stated. "After all, i've battled Peach and Daisy in this minigame before and they were in their usual outfits, which included stiletto heels."

"Okay, so who'se your picks?" Anise asked the non-minigame group.

"Toadiko for sure, and i'll hazard a guess on Rosalina on account of her being around Peach and Daisy." Waluigi said. Then the minigame began. Rosalina, Timpani, and Eclair converged in the middle of the map; Toadiko had somehow jumped offscreen. A fist was then heard making impact, but that was Rosalina punching the ground forming a Domed Energy Shield to protect the three high-heeled girls from a surprise onslaught of meteors.

"Toadiko's totally cheating!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "And with the amount of meteors hitting the shield, it's only a matter of time before it breaks."

"I'm going in!" Anise said, vanishing into thin air and reappearing into the minigame just as Toadiko encased herself in an unknown red aura following the shield Rosalina had spawned from the meteor barrage breaking.

"Is... is that... Zelkorix Charge?!" Timpani asked, shocked. Anise promptly extended her right arm out, halting Toadiko ten feet from the other girls with her Psychic powers. Eclair chose to sacrifice herself in order to eliminate Toadiko, make sure she didn't try that again; before they got warped out of the game the Toadette landed a Zelkorix Blast on Eclair (who, unfortunately for Toadiko, was on top of her, accelerating Toadiko's fall upon firing the move). Rosalina then caught a superkick attempt by Timpani, and scored the win, worth ten thousand Coins, upon releasing her due to the ground beneath Timpani having just given way.

"That's the end of Mission 3. Ten thousand Coins have been added to this mission's earnings, and i'll throw in another two thousand for Eclair's brave sacrifice."

**Team Pot**

**65,000 Coins**

**(plus) 27,000 Coins**

**Total: 92,000 Coins**

"At eight P.M. tonight you will all take your first quiz on the identity of the Mole. Lowest scorer will be forced to leave the game, or slowest to complete the quiz in the event more than one person got the lowest score." Anise said.


	5. 1-5: Exit One

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is inspired by a trio of krisetchers fanfics. The plot and the Amethyst Angel codename and appearance are of my creation; everything else notable belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**1-5: Exit One**

For a few hours the group of twelve Mole players decided to study their notes. For some reason Rosalina, separate from the others, seemed more confident than the others.

'_Thanks to that miscue by Anise yesterday i know exactly who the Mole is. I also have that exemption i found in my journal when Anise gave it to me afterwards. Better take the quiz anyway, just to be safe as this execution may claim two instead of one._' Rosalina thought to herself. Only she seemed to have confidence, as everyone else was nervous (sans the Mole, to an extent) about this upcoming execution ceremony. In a few hours' time, one of them would be leaving the game.

DInnertime rolled around at six P.M., and the twelve players were situated at a long table, with Anise at the head of it.

"You seem noticeably confident, Rosalina." Wendy noted.

"I'm not gonna tell why that is, 'cause in a game of The Mole, sometimes coalitions tend to implode very quickly."

"Good point." Wendy noted, then returned to her meal. Timpani then tapped her glass, which led to the twelve contestants toasting the first victim of the Mole.

"Attention everyone, you have an hour and a half to study your notes before the quiz takes place. Whoever scores the lowest on this will be executed. Ten questions long, and about the Mole. Room 134 of this hotel has been arranged for the quiz to be taken. Once you're done with your quiz, head to room 177 where the execution will take place." Anise said to the players. They then headed their separate directions to study their notes for the quiz, and before they knew it the time to take the quiz had come. Toadiko entered the room first.

**1) How did the Mole reach the initial meeting point?**

**- first helo**

**-second helo**

**-third helo**

**-boat**

**-fourth helo**

'_The only way someone would know the answer to this one is either they were the first one there, or that person is the Mole._' Toadiko thought. She then completed her quiz before Waluigi entered.

**2) How did the Mole go off the cliff in 'Meteor Rush'?**

**-unnoticed jump**

**-normal jump**

**-shooting star press-based jump**

**-Swanton Bomb-based jump**

**-pushed off**

**-jump that saw power activation after missing safety net**

'_If i recall correctly, Bowser Jr. must've planned to jump unnoticed. Seemed pretty Mole-ish to me._' Waluigi thought. After completing his quiz, Wendy entered.

**3) Was the Mole able to save their bag during 'Piranha Riddles'?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

'_All but two people were able to save their bags. Rosalina's inability may have actually been a ruse because of that mod on the mechanism holding her bag, though._' Wendy thought. Eclair was next to take her quiz.

**4) How old is the Mole?**

**-19**

**-16**

**-14**

**-22**

**-18**

**-28**

**-26**

**-13**

**-17**

**-21**

'_Unless i'm the Mole, i have to assume the topmost option is meant for Rosalina. We are the same age, after all._' Eclair thought to herself. Next in for their quiz was Lakilester.

**5) Which journal did the Mole recieve?**

**-1**

**-2**

**-3**

**-4**

**-5**

**-6**

**-7**

**-8**

**-9**

**-10**

**-11**

**-12**

**-didn't get one, after losing a fight for number 2 then ripping number 11**

'_This particular one's easy for me, as i was the victim of having my journal ripped. Seriously, just WHAT was Toadiko thinking?_' Lakilester thought. Boo took his quiz next.

**6) Which room did the Mole sleep in during the first night?**

**-223**

**-384**

**-455**

**-522**

**-601**

**-999**

**-109**

'_Man, this is a tricky one. I guess i'll just have to wing it._' Boo thought. Following him into room 134 was Timpani.

**7) Which 'Minigame Mayhem' group was the Mole in?**

**-Group 1, Snowball Summit**

**-Group 2, Moped Mayhem**

**-Group 3, Fish Upon a Star**

'_Too easy for me. The way Toadiko tried to take us out with a meteor barrage, then going for that Zelkorix Charge; i STILL can't believe she managed to hit Eclair with a Zelkorix Blast. At least Eclair made sure she was above Toadiko when she sacrificed herself to eliminate the cheating player._' Timpani thought, remembering her panic when first seeing the Zelkorix Charge being formed. Next into the room for their quiz was KP Pete.

**8) In what position of the order did the Mole 'jump' in 'Meteor Rush'?**

**-First**

**-Second**

**-Third**

**-Fourth**

**-Fifth**

**-Sixth**

**-Seventh**

**-Eighth**

**-Ninth**

**-Tenth**

**-Eleventh**

**-Twelfth**

'_Rosalina oughta know this one best; she was the last person to jump. Guess i'll just have to wing it here._' the Glitz Pit fighter thought. Diddy entered next.

**9) During the first lunch, what was the status of the Mole's drink at the time of the fake spider incident.**

**-Empty, en route to refill**

**-Empty, just sitting on the table**

**-Being consumed at the time**

**-Spilled due to the table being hit from below**

**-The Mole wasn't at the affected table**

'_Dang, i have no idea. I wasn't even paying attention to that table when the incident occurred. Rosalina should know, she was at the scene._' Diddy thought to himself. After Flurrie and Bowser Jr. took their quizzes, it was Rosalina's turn.

**10) Who is the Mole?**

**-Rosalina**

**-Toadiko**

**-Bowser Jr.**

**-Timpani**

**-Wendy**

**-Flurrie**

**-Waluigi**

**-Diddy**

**-Boo**

**-Eclair**

**-Lakilester**

**-KP Pete**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once everyone was in room 177 they could tell that it was set up for the execution that was about to occur. It mainly consisted of two rows of six chairs each, six blue and six pink, all with a streak of a player's personal color (Wendy's was solid pink) identifying who was to sit where. Also present was a TV with a green thumbprint on its screen, and a control box next to it which was where the host sat.

"Welcome, players, to your first execution. You have all taken your first quizzes on the Mole, and whoever scores lowest will be the first victim, forced to leave the game. I'll enter each of your names into the keyboard in front of me, and if the TV screen turns green, you're safe. The victim will be identified if the screen turns red. Rosalina, you're first." With that, Anise typed in Rosalina's name on her keyboard. What the screen read shocked the rest of the players.

"**Player: Rosalina"**

...

...

...

...

'**Exempted**'

"Exempted? But how? I don't remember hearing anything about possible exemptions during the episode." Flurrie said. Rosalina then reached her right arm up her dress's left sleeve and pulled out the green card hidden up it.

"Where in sam heck did you get that?!" Wendy asked.

"It was actually hidden in my journal. Anise gave me that journal personally after the fake spider incident."\

"Next up is Toadiko."

"**Player: Toadiko**"

...

...

...

...

'**Green**'

Toadiko let out a sigh of relief. Then Anise spoke up again.

"Next, Waluigi."

"**Player: Waluigi**"

...

...

...

...

'**Green**'

"Lakilester, you're next." Anise said.

"**Player: Lakilester**"

...

...

...

...

'**Red**'

"Aw, nuts. Guess my decision to wing it on most of the questions on that quiz was what got me." Lakilester said, then grabbed his bag and left the hotel room with Anise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lakilester, let me tell you something. Wingin' it on a quiz, especially a quiz about the Mole, can either be good or bad depending on answer choice."

"And since i'm the first victim of the Mole, i shouldn't have decided to wing it."

"Exactly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, everyone, get a good night's sleep and then we'll head out to the next destination for Episode 2. Same rooms as last night. Boo, Rosalina, your rooms will have a surprise in there when you wake up tomorrow." Anise said. Everyone still playing then took off for their respective rooms for the night.


	6. 2-1: The Next Destination

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic draws its inspiration from a trio of krisetchers fanfics. All notable references, excluding certain exceptions, belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Note: This chapter details a bonus mission with Metroid Prime Trilogy origins. Rosalina gets a special additional challenge in the bonus mission, where the prize is a Metroid series upgrade of my own creation, yet based upon the most crucial element of the series.**

**Episode 2, Part 1: The Next Destination**

Most of the hotel was woken up by an excited yell on the sixth floor when morning came around this time.

"Dude, calm down." Diddy was heard saying, trying to calm his overexcited roommate Boo. What caused Boo's excitement? Upon waking up he found his bag next to his bed. During the 'Piranha Riddles' challenge Boo had been unable to save his bag, but the fact it reappeared in the middle of the night excited the small Boo.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" another player yelled from below, which ended up waking up Rosalina on the first floor. Like with Boo, next to her bed was a bag with her name on it, but this one was much larger compared to the one that fell into the gold Warp Pipe during 'Piranha Riddles', and on a string was a switch that, when pressed, encased the bag in a capsule.

"Last one down is a rotten egg!" Waluigi's voice came up to the upper floors. Then a high-pitched scream erupted from the very top; once again Toadiko had fallen for the room-switcharound trick and was in a free-fall.

'_HA! Toadiko totally fell for it again!_' the unknown prankster thought. Once everyone was in the lobby waiting for the host Rosalina came out of her room holding her bag.

"HOLY SHRIMP! That bag's larger than the rest of ours. How in sam heck are you gonna carry that around?" Flurrie asked.

"Easy." Rosalina said, then pushed the capsulation button. One burst of smoke later and all that was left where the platinum-blonde's bag had been was a small capsule. "This new bag contains multiple alternate outfits for me, after the events of the previous episode with the fake spider and Toadiko's knowledge of Zelkorix moves, in order to make it easier for me. That's mainly 'cause i only brought one alternate outfit with me, hence the mod that sent my original bag into that gold Warp Pipe."

"Well, why are you still wearing that dress? Surely a Zelkorix move will work on it." Toadiko said.

"Trying to prolong my focus on it being my chosen look until i get hit by such a move. Or a bonus mission pops up where one of the newer additions will be key in that challenge."

"By the way, where's the host?" Wendy asked from out of nowhere.

In another part of Toad Town, Anise was on her cellphone talking to Lakilester.

"Man, by wingin' it on that quiz i must've gotten a zilcher." the eliminated player was heard saying.

"Actually, Lakilester, you did get number 5 correct, considering you were on the recieving end of what happened, but that was your only correct answer. Everyone else but Rosalina and Toadiko got either two or three; the two exceptions to that both scored a perfect ten on the quiz for reasons i'm not divulging."

"Well, one of them is probably due to being the Mole, and the other one might already be locked onto that player's tail. However, i can wait until the finale to find out who has which role."

"Okay. I gotta get to the others. See ya." Anise then hung up before returning to the hotel, literally appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay everyone, the bus is already outside and waiting to go to the next destination. The order you all get on will determine your roles in the next challenge." Anise told the players; this caused ten of them (Rosalina not among them) to cause a traffic jam trying to get through the hotel door.

'_So, what's this next challenge coming up?_' Rosalina mentally asked Anise via Psychic communication (she had duplicated the ability during 'Piranha Riddles').

'_I put a little Metroid Prime Trilogy basis into this one. First one on sits out, second one on is a mobile health regenerator, third one on is the enemy, and the other eight are the 'Hunters'. Their lineup on the bus will determine starter Beam. Alphabetical order, Beams._'

'_Order's probably Annihilator, Dark, Ice, Light, Nova, Plasma, Power, and Wave. Right?_'

'_Bingo. The Hunters have to collect the other seven Beams, in whatever order they want, without falling to the enemy unit. That player can send out Metroids, parasitic aliens that sap their victims' energy, but i've modded these ones to only home in on anyone with the Ice Beam in their possession._'

'_You would know their weakness to extreme cold, considering your Fusion model's affinity can take advantage of that._'

'_Yeah. Chose that affinity on my Zonova Fusion as Jet's 'Raiden Trio' model has the same affinity. The Metroids the third player can summon are the generic variety, and as 414 told me when she gave me your new capsulated bag if you align your Beam acquisition order to grab Nova last a special medallion in there will give you a special addition to your powers, due to your platinum-blonde hair._' During this conversation the pileup had cleared and the players were climbing onto the bus. Toadiko boarded first, followed by Timpani, then Wendy, and the others just piled on from there.

'_Will i be able to switch into a more suitable 'newer alternate' for this bonus mission without anyone else seeing me?_'

'_Yup. There's an area for the players to prep themselves for this bonus mission. Each player gets a different room, which has a coloration scheme to identify who gets what room. Also, any player who falls cannot move until the mobile health regenerator gets to their position, costing that player valuable time._'

'_Right. Well, we better get on that bus._'

'_Roger._' With that Anise and Rosalina boarded the bus. Toadiko was in the last row, Timpani in the third, Wendy in the ninth, and the others had spread out. Rosalina was grinning on the inside when she saw that the seating alignment put her next to the emergency side door, third 'Hunter' in line (due to Timpani, the 'Healer', sitting in the seat in front). Two hours on the ride passed when the bus stopped at the site of the bonus mission.

"Players, i've got a little bonus mission set up. I call this one 'Prime Chaos', as it has a Metroid Prime Trilogy basis. Eight of you are the 'Hunters', who have a chance to gain an exemption, depending on whoever is first to acquire all eight Beams. Toadiko, since you boarded first, you will sit this one out. Timpani, as the second one to board the bus you are the 'Healer', a moving player immune to any damage who can heal the Hunters. Wendy, you have a chance to gain an exemption yourself, as you are the 'Enemy Controller' for being third to board. If all eight Hunters are out of commission at once Wendy gets the exemption. The rest of you, the Hunters, have a starter Beam, which is determined alphabetically based on your seating alignment. Bowser Jr. gets the Plasma Beam as the sixth Hunter. The Annihilator Beam goes to the first Hunter, Flurrie. Gaining the Wave Beam, as the eighth Hunter, is Eclair. KP Pete has the Dark Beam, as the second Hunter. Hunter number seven, getting the Power Beam, is Waluigi. Boo is the fourth Hunter, starting with the Light Beam. Diddy gets the Nova Beam as his starter Beam, as the fifth Hunter. Which leaves the third Hunter status, and the Ice Beam, to Rosalina. You all have thirty minutes to prepare." With that the ten participants in the bonus mission entered a group of small rooms to prepare themselves for what lied ahead. All but three of the ten made only a single switch, in the form of adding their Beam devices to their right arms (or, in Wendy's case, equipped her 'Command Visor'); the exceptions were Timpani, Eclair, and Rosalina.

When the three girls joined the others they had all changed into similar sports-based outfits, consisting of a t-shirt and sweatpants. Rosalina's outfit was slightly different from the other two, however; she was seen with a medallion, showing the Metroid insignia (an S inside a red circle) around her neck, and her shoes were a pair of blue non-platform 6 inch heel pumps instead of the sneakers Timpani and Eclair had chosen. Once everyone was in their positions five minutes later the sound of a whistle started the bonus mission. Wendy immediately released an Ice Trooper unit, which hunted down Waluigi (unknowingly headed towards an inbound Rosalina, who had his weakness covered) and, immediately upon reaching him, landed three quick hits that temporarily disabled the sneakster; he was frozen in place not one second later when the platinum-blonde Rosalina appeared on the scene from behind, taking advantage of his frozen status to add the Power Beam to her arsenal. Another charged Ice Beam shot followed by a Missile later and the Ice Trooper was eliminated.

'_Man, how did Rosalina catch up to that Ice Trooper so quickly with those six inch heels on? Maybe she was the closest to Waluigi's position and used the sound of him to get there._' Wendy thought before releasing a Wave Trooper unit that proceeded to track the closest player to Wendy's position (unfortunately that player was Eclair, who had the Wave Trooper's weakness covered).

'_Next one i gotta locate is Eclair; she's got the Wave Beam._' Rosalina thought. '_I'm gonna save Diddy for last since he started out with the Nova Beam; grabbing that Beam last combined with my platinum-blonde hair oughta trigger a Zonova activation via the medallion._' By the time Rosalina found Eclair she was repeatedly firing charged Wave Beam shots into the Wave Trooper that had confronted her. But it wasn't taking any visible damage, and when a Power Trooper arrived on the scene from behind Eclair Rosalina immediately neutralized him with a Super Missile. Eclair then threw one of her Beam Capsules to Rosalina, who equipped the Wave Beam contained within and teamed with Eclair to eliminate the Wave Trooper with a double Wavebuster. The platinum-blonde then handed a Beam Capsule containing her Ice Beam to the brunette, and just in time as three Ice Troopers promptly appeared on the scene. An Ice Spreader from Eclair was all it took to take them out. Then Timpani rushed by; both of the other girls followed, which led them to a 'knocked out' Bowser Jr. and a fleeing Power Trooper (who immediately got hit by a Rosalina-fired Super Missile). Both girls would add the Plasma Beam to their arsenals and head their separate ways; Eclair took off an unknown direction that sent her right into a Flying Pirate (incinerated by Eclair's new Plasma Beam) while Rosalina found both KP Pete and Boo temporarily out of commission, adding their starter Beams to her array.

'_Down to my final two: Flurrie, then Diddy. Eclair has three equipped so far; she's most likely my closest competition. Better try and track down Flurrie first._' Rosalina thought. Immediately after thinking about locating Flurrie was when the cloud spirit backed into the scene, firing her Annihilator Beam rapidly. She spotted Rosalina, then threw her a Beam Capsule giving the platinum-blonde her second-to-last Beam; Rosalina immediately eliminated the enemy unit with a Sonic Boom combo.

'_Dang, with Timpani moving around my exemption is all the more elusive. And the data says Rosalina has seven of the eight Beams. Time to release the Metroids._' Wendy thought, then released the parasitic aliens. Though Rosalina was fifth closest to Wendy's position, the Metroids homed in on her.

'_OH, SNAP! They're homing in on Rosalina; she's fifth closest to my position overall but the closest with the Ice Beam. These Metroids must've been pre-modded to only home in on Ice Beam wielders. Hopefully one latches onto Diddy, as he's about to cross their route to the platinum-blonde._' Wendy thought, after spotting the Metroids' flight route. Sure enough, Rosalina found one locked onto Diddy (she had been inbound originally and got there just as the frontmost one of the platoon locked onto Diddy, jumping a shot from some other enemy who was positioned somewhere else) and accidentally 'KO'd' Diddy via the Ice Spreader, which eliminated all of the Metroids. Noticing the chance, Rosalina took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed her final Beam before engaging flight to get to her starting point. Noticeably, the Nova Beam hadn't been installed into her arsenal yet. Then a whistle went off, signifying the end of the bonus mission.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, players, time to see the results of this bonus mission." Anise said once all of the eleven players were now grouped near her (with Rosalina still having her arm cannon mechanism equipped, levitating, and holding her Nova Beam upgrade) and in the host's grasp was a piece of paper which had the results detailed on it.

"At max, Wendy was only able to have three players out of commission at a time, and one instance was a result of a Metroid miscue from Diddy, who ended up frozen after taking an Ice Spreader fired by Rosalina to eliminate the Metroid that had latched onto him. The only reason the Metroid was latched onto him was because they collided as Diddy dodged a different enemy's attack fired from somewhere else. And speaking of Rosalina, the results show her as the winner of the bonus mission. As the victor, Rosalina has earned an exemption." At that moment Anise Psychically transferred an exemption card into Rosalina's pocket as the platinum-blonde's hands were full (she was holding the Beam Capsule containing the Nova Beam in her left hand and the arm cannon mechanism occupied her right forearm). "Also, as Rosalina grabbed her Nova Beam last, she has another special prize waiting."

"Who came in second?" Eclair asked.

"Second place, with six Beams, was Eclair, missing only Nova and Annihilator. Flurrie obtained four beams for third place, while the others only had either just their starter or they did add one." Anise then nodded to Rosalina, who proceeded to place her Nova Beam's containment Beam Capsule into the equip slot on her arm cannon mechanism, and what happened next stunned the rest of the competition; the cannon turned jade green as the medallion lit up, then turned crystal in coloration before spreading throughout Rosalina's body. During the spread it molded itself around the non-platform 6 inch heels the platinum-blonde wore as well as her hair, and once the Zonova acquisition was complete a pair of wings spawned out of the back.

"Haven't seen that happen since Operation Phaaze all those years ago." Anise said.

"You mean Zonova, any XF Series model, or any Power Suit variant in general?" Toadiko asked.

"The first two; i've seen Metroid video games being played a lot in that lull and many Power Suit variant acquisitions were seen."

"Oh."

"Well, then, everyone, back onto the bus. Our next destination awaits." Sure enough, everyone boarded the bus and they were off again. Three hours passed before it came to a stop. They all got off. Wendy and Bowser Jr. were stunned at the location choice: Bowser's Castle.

"If someone has to ask for directions, just ask me or Junior; we know this place like the back of our hands." Wendy said. The group would then head to the main area of the castle where it was time for lunch. Anise would disappear partway through, setting up the next mission.


	7. 2-2: Mystery Bandit

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic draws its inspiration from a trio of krisetchers fanfics. All notable references belong to their respective owners. Any exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 2, Part 2: Mystery Bandit**

Lunch at Bowser's Castle for the Mole players wasn't all that eventful. That was, in nine of eleven cases. Bowser Jr. and Wendy found themselves called to another room of the castle where they found their dad, Bowser, waiting for them.

"Hopefully one of you mentioned your knowledge of this place in case one of the others gets lost." Bowser said.

"I did." Wendy responded.

"Okay. You can go back to the other players now." With that, the two Koopalings in the game returned to the other players, only to find Anise gone.

"Probably setting up another mission." Bowser Jr. said upon noticing the host's absence. Fifteen minutes later Anise returned, with eleven envelopes in her right hand.

"Okay, everyone, i just got back from a conversation with the producers to get the next mission set up. Later today there's gonna be a party here, and these envelopes contain your roles for a mission that'll be held at some point along the way. The party starts at 7:30, so you have some time to prepare." Anise said, then handed out the envelopes. Some of them said 'Nice try.', others detailed an objective, and the three given to Rosalina, Eclair, and Timpani gave them the role of detectives concerning said objective. The players then spent the next few hours preparing for the party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When 7:30 rolled around the players were ready for the party. Bowser Jr. was wearing a tux with his usual bib over it, while Wendy wore a dress. KP Pete and Lakilester were wearing similar tuxes, with accents on the cuffs determining who was in which tux based on a specific element of their usual appearances (KP Pete's gold shell and Lakilester's green mohawk). Waluigi's tux had some dark purple elements to it, plus his usual cap wasn't present. Toadiko was in a formal dress along with her usual earrings, while Flurrie added a purplish dress of her own to go with her usual necklace. As for Rosalina, Eclair, and Timpani, they were their usual selves and dressed as such. But what surprised them was that Anise's outfit was her usual casual-based one.

"Look, i'm not much of a formal type. Perhaps the fact Jet's like that might've rubbed off on me." Anise told them, her hands raised defensively. Then the party was on. For those of them who knew the objective, it was a special ice stone that, with the right machine, could give anyone cryokinetic powers. Along the way everyone in the game went to the buffet at least once. Then someone decided to try and swipe the ice stone, unknowingly watched by a scouter-wearing levitating Rosalina. When the alarm went off Anise walked in and said that the ice stone had been stolen, which put the detectives to work. Rosalina used her levitation powers to track each of the other players down, which was then followed by Timpani asking each guest questions and Eclair taking notes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once everyone had been asked the three princesses were looking at a list of notes about the other players concerning the theft of the ice stone. They were asked about their locations, their food, their envelopes' contents, accusation reactions, alibis, and their reactions to seemingly non-existant proof. The notes read as such:

'Page 1: Wendy

Reaction to accusation: simply stood there confused

Locations: two buffet trips, a bathroom break, and otherwise stayed at the table

Food: a beef steak

Envelope contents: "Nice try."

Alibi: she said ice powers wouldn't help her out much

reaction to non-existant proof: "you can't convict anyone without proof."'

'Page 2: Bowser Jr.

Reaction to accusation: "No way i'd do something like that in my own home."

Locations: mainly at the buffet and table

Food: a steak or two

Envelope contents: said something along the lines of "Nice try."

Alibi: Ice wouldn't be of much use against a Fire-powered Mario

Reaction to non-existant proof: "Are you sure you've got any proof?"'

'Page 3: Waluigi

Reaction to accusation: "That's more of some other idiot's thing."

Locations: a buffet trip, but mostly at the table

Food: a small salad (Rosalina then told Waluigi he's so skinny he could use some meat on his bones)

Envelope contents: "Swipe the ice stone for an exemption at the cost of 30000 Coins." or something like that.

Alibi: "If i swiped it i'd be in for it from Luigi"

Reaction to non-existant proof: "No proof, no conviction. Simple as that."'

'Page 4: Boo

Reaction to accusation: laughed himself silly

Locations: one buffet trip, but never got anywhere close to the ice stone

Food: a beef steak

Envelope contents: No clue

Alibi: Ice doesn't fare too well for a Boo, as it can reflect sunlight

Reaction to non-existant proof: "Huh?"'

'Page 5: Flurrie

Reaction to accusation: "Wait, what?"

Locations: a buffet trip, but otherwise never left the table

Food: a salad or two

Envelope contents: "Nice try."

Alibi: "Even though i'm an actress doesn't mean i did it. It would make it harder to tell, though."

Reaction to non-existant proof: "If there was any proof it might lead the wrong way."'

'Page 6: KP Pete

Reaction to accusation: "Oh sure, go after the fighter."

Locations: a trip to the buffet, one bathroom break for some water when something he ate went down the wrong pipe

Food: a steak and some water when a bite of steak went down airway instead of tummy route

Envelope contents: said something concerning the ice stone if his memory serves him right

Alibi: "I always work for what i want. Why would i steal something?"

Reaction to non-existant proof: "I knew you wouldn't be able to get me on this one."'

'Page 7: Diddy

Reaction to accusation: started laughing around

Locations: two buffet trips, but otherwise never left the table

Food: a salad and a couple bananas

Envelope contents: "Nice try."

Alibi: Says he's not all that good with ice

Reaction to non-existant proof: same as accusation reaction'

'Page 8: Toadiko

Reaction to accusation: just stood there shocked

Locations: a trip to the buffet, then went to her room to get something

Food: a salad and some juice

Envelope contents: Can't remember

Alibi: couldn't decide what to do

Reaction to non-existant proof: suspected Rosalina was hiding something'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, everyone, just so you know there was a special powder placed on that ice stone." Anise told the eleven Mole players, standing in front of a mysterious machine. "The machine behind me can tell if someone if the thief or not, by scanning for the powder. If the screen turns green, that person isn't the thief. If they are, the screen turns red."

"So, in other words, it's just like trying to identify a victim of the Mole after each quiz." Boo said.

"Exactly. Detectives, who do you have put down as the suspect?"

"Toadiko, definitely." Rosalina said. Toadiko then walked up to the machine and put her hands on the scanner mechanism.

...

...

...

...

"Knew it!" Rosalina yelled out when Toadiko's hands turned red. The platinum-blonde then turned towards Anise and signalled her to follow the three detectives to a soundproofed room.

"I actually saw Toadiko steal that ice stone from above. She never knew i recorded the theft on film with _this_." Rosalina told Anise, revealing the scouter.

"Where'd you find that?" Timpani asked.

"While i was trying to choose my outfit for the 'Prime Chaos' mission i found it in my bag. Transferred it to another pocket so i didn't have to search as long for it again, especially since i got a detective role in this one."

"Impressive. I never knew that scouter was put in your bag. I'll give each of you two thousand Coins for use outside the game; Eclair, your total is twice that amount since i accidentally put the two thousand from your brave sacrifice during 'Minigame Mayhem' into the team pot."

"Nobody's perfect, according to that one blonde. And besides, i made sure to try and slow my fall down while speeding Toadiko's up via pushing off of her jump-style; that way she had no chance for her Zelkorix Blast hitting me being used to save herself." Eclair stated.

"Wow! I guess being royalty makes you pretty strategic, making sure a Zelkorix move being used against you by a cheating player didn't make your sacrifice in vain." Timpani noted.

"So, what do you say we head back to the others?" Anise asked. Rosalina nodded, then the four girls returned to the rest of the group. After the party resumed with fewer guests due to the mission that took place, Anise grouped the players and they headed to an empty part of the castle.

"Okay everyone, since Rosalina correctly guessed the thief on the first try, the team pot is up another thirty thousand Coins."

**Team Pot**

**92,000 Coins**

**(plus) 30,000 Coins**

**Total: 122,000 Coins**

"Now then, i think it's time you all get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."


End file.
